Niesamowity wyścig po straasznym lesie!
Zadanie monitorowane zostanie dodane dnia 04.09.2013. oko. godziny 16:00. Szczegóły zadania potem Vince: 'Witam ponownie! A więc.. ostatnio w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Do naszego ośrodka wdarła się masa niezapowiedzianych gości. Zawodnicy musieli wziąść broń oraz udać się na łowy na zombie! Jak się okazało, Hildegarde oraz Victoria wspólnymi siłami zdołały pokonać jaknajwięcej umarlaków! Komu uda się dzisiaj wygrać, jakie wyzwanie na nich czeka? To już wkrótce w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Las Henry postanowił zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. 'Henry: '''KU*WA! JA PIE*DOLE, KURWA! ''Przetarł oczy... '''Henry: Ale mnie oczy bolą! Gdy skończył przecierać oczy zauważył list: "Hej, nieznajomy! Bardzo cię proszę o pomoc! Gnębią mnie w drzewie, pomocy! Pomóż!" Zdziwił się i poszedł do domku. Zadanie Vince: 'Witajcie zawodnicy! Czas na kolejne zadanie! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bardzo proste. Będzie to wyścig przez las. ''Nie było za wielkiego poruszenia. '''Vince: Każdy z was musi przebyć las, jednak jest pewne utrudnienie. Każdy wybiera sobie jedną z sześćiu ścieżek. Są one połączoną z ścieżką prowadzącą prosto na metę. Jednakże jedne krzyżują się z sobą, jedna prowadzi do nikąd, jedna prowadzi prosto na metę. W przypadku tej pierwszej, można tylko tą jedną wybrać. W przypadku tamtych dwóch może tędy iść ile osób ile chce! Więc ogólnie mówiąc..Musicie przebyć daną ścieżkę, która prowadzi do ścieżki z metą. Po drodze możecie spodziewać się różnego rozdaju niespodzianek. Osoby które trafią prosto na finałową ścieżkę wygrywają nietykalność! (Im więcej napiszesz, tym lepiej i można się czegoś za to spodziewać. W zależności kto wybierze jaką scieżkę, może zmienić na inną.) Ścieżka pierwsza Możliwa do wyboru. Ścieżka prowadziła do nikąd, więc jakimś cudem ominęliście ją xD Ścieżka druga Ścieżka przeznaczona dla jednej osoby. '' ''Hildegarde ruszła do lasu pierwszą, lepszą dla niej ścieżką. Hildegarde: Uuuu, co tak pachnieć? <3 Hildegarde zerwała jakąś zmutowaną stokrotke. Hildegare: Kochać.. Zerwała płatek. Hildegarde: Nie kochać! Zerwała drugi. Nagle jednak wyrzuciła kwiatka za plecy. Hildegarde: Przecież to być oczywiste że Martin kochać Hildegarde! <3 Pognała na przód na czterech łapach. Zatrzymała się na chwile. Hildegarde: Czas na przekąske! <3 Wsadziła sobie palec do nosa i ruszyła dalej. Po drodze natknęła się na zwisającą kartkę na drzewie. Wybiła się i skoczyła po nią czytając treść. Ścieżka którą wybrałeś doprowadzi cię do strasznej konfontacji! Skręć w prawo i idż prosto na arenę pierwszą! Pamiętaj, że to wyścig i liczy się kto pierwszy ten lepszy! '' ''Zeskoczyła z drzewa. Hildegarde: '''Gdzie być arena? ''Poszła w lewo. Po chwili wróciła. '' '''Hildegarde: Ups! To być po druga strona! Poszła na arene w prawo. Ścieżka trzecia Ścieżka przeznaczona dla jednej osoby. 'Po krótkim zastanowieniu Victoria postanowiła udać się ścieżką trzecią. Victoria: Znając moje szczęście zaprowadzi mnie to do przegranej. Szła dalej. ;_; Victoria: Cholera, nienawidzę tak zapieprzać bez celu! ;_; Wolałam już rostrzeliwanie zombie, czy coś... Przez drogę przebiegła naga pani Zdzisia. Victoria: O.o Będę mieć koszmary... Pani Zdzisia zniknęła w gęstwinie, wyśpiewując serenady. Victoria: Nevermind... Otrząsnęła się i poszła dalej, kopiąc jakiś kamyk. Niestety kawałek dalej, na ścieżce leżało pełno jakiejś radioaktywnej substancji, a Victoria nie chcąc ryzykować zmutowaniem szła teraz obok ścieżki. W końcu mogła z powrotem na nią wejść, jednakże była teraz nieco podrapana po twarzy i po rękach. Victoria: Wyglądam jak emo. ;_; Tajemnicza Pani zdzisia wróciłą i rzuciła w nią garem z grochówką. Przyczepiona do garnka była kartka. Ścieżka którą wybrałeś doprowadzi cię do nieprzyjemnej konfontacji! Skręć w prawo i idż prosto na arenę drugą! Pamiętaj, że to wyścig i liczy się kto pierwszy ten lepszy! Victoria: Zdziśka, poebało?! Przeczytała to, co było napisane na kartce i skręciła w prawo. Ścieżka czwarta Ścieżka przeznaczona dla jednej osoby. '' ''Stasiek śmiejąc się z niczego wybrał ścieżkę czwartą. Stasiek: 'Raz kozie śmierć! ''I poszedł w leśnej ścieżki. Idąc nagle wdepnął w coś co zostawiła krowa. Wkurzony zaczał zdrapywać, ale zapach była tak intensywnie kuszący, że za Stanisławem zaczął biec napalony byk! <3 Stasiek popatrzył mu w oczy. Tak, był napalony. Było to widać w jego nierozrużniających kolorów oczach. O tak. Ten byk tego chciał. Marzył o tym. Dawno tego nie robił. Czaił się. Stasiek nie spuszczał (xD) wzroku. Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie. Stasiek zdjął koszulkę. Oczy byka zaświeciły się. Stasiek niezauważenie wysunął mały scyzoryk z kieszeni. Byk zaczał biec na niego. Był coraz bliżej. Jego penis powoli wchodził w stan erekcji. Byk rzucił się na chłopaka. Ten, podbiegł pod niego rozcinając mu skórę oraz wyrzucając wszystkie wnętrzności które wyleciały za nim. Sam zaś prześlizgnął się pod nim i wylądował na drugim poboczu ścieżki. Byk umarł, a na chwilę przed śmiercią wydalił białą maź. '' '''Stasiek: '''Heh. Przynajmniej będą mieli z czego zrobić energetyki. ''Zaczął biec dalej ścieżką. Po raz kolejny pokazała się pani Zdzisława. Rzuciła się na Staśka próbując mu ogolić włosy zębami. xD '' '''Stasiek: '''Czy to... ''Nagle Stasiek szeroko otworzył oczy. 'Stasiek: '''PANI ZDZISIA?! '''Zdzisława: '''STASIU?! ''Natychmiast zaprzestała swoich czynów zębami. xD ''Stasiek: Co pani tu robi?!'' ''Zdzisława: A bo mnie z naszego bloku wyrzucili za nocne dżamprezy... wiesz, ten Kosinoski nigdy nie dawał mi spokoju ^^. I przyjechałam tutaj. :D A ty tu skąd?'' 'Stasiek: '''A, bo tu takie szoł trwa i można kasę zgarnąć... no i postanowiłem się zgłosić. '''Zdzisława: '''W sensie, tu je wszystko nahrywane? '''Stasiek: '''Tak, to telewizja! WLDTV! '''Zdzisława: '''Nosz k*rwa j*bana w d*pę m*ć! To dlatego tych kamer się naroiło w lesie że się wykąpać w jeziorze już nie mogę! A musisz wiedzieć, że ja muszę kąpać moje jędrne ciało tylko w czystej wodzie! '''Stasiek: '''Taaa, w tej okolicy to na bank się uda. xD '''Zdzisława: '''A kto tym steruje? '''Stasiek: '''Jacyś producenci i Vince, ale jemu płacą jest spoko. '''Zdzisława: '''Gdzie ci producenci mieszkają? '''Stasiek: '''Niedaleko, jakieś 5-10 km. '''Zdzisława: '''Jeb*ni... idę po nich! ''Zdzisława idzie dalej i spotyka byka. 'Zdzisława: '''A to co? '''Stasiek: '''A zabiłem przed chwilą, bo się rzucił na mnie. '''Zdzisława: '''Wow, nie wiedziałam że jesteś taki męski. <3 ''Przysyła mu całusa (fuuuj xD). 'Zdzisława: '''Zaraz, a z jego spermy przypadkiem się energetyków nie robi? '''Stasiek: '''No tak. '''Zdzisława: '''JESTEM GENIALNA! BĘDĘ BOGATA! ''Zdzisława bierze byka na plecy (silna bestia xD). '' '''Zdzisława: '''Odssysę jego spermę, zmieszam z płynami z reaktora i będę sprzedawała jako energetyki! Moster Zdzisia Energy" nadchodzi! ''I z radością pobiegła ku reaktorowi. Stasiek dalej biegł ku mecie. (Kampania proantyenegetykowa sponsorowana przez Mileka. xD) Pani Zdzisława, zostawiła w jego stringach karteczkę z napisem. '' ''Ścieżka którą wybrałeś doprowadzi cię do strasznej konfontacji! Skręć w lewo i idż prosto na arenę pierwszą! Pamiętaj, że to wyścig i liczy się kto pierwszy ten lepszy! Od razu zaczął biec zgodnie z wskazówką. Ścieżka piąta Ścieżka przeznaczona dla jednej osoby. '' ''Henry wybrał 5 drogę, gdyż bardzo lubił cyfrę "5". Urodził się w piątek, 5 maja. 5.05. XD Po drodze zbierał tulipany które rosły wokół ścieżki. '''Henry: Jestem taki szczęśliwy! <3 Na ścieżce coś leżało. Henry: Studolarowy banknot! Huhu! <3 Niestety, wróbel narobił na jego koszulkę. Henry: Fuu! :< Próbował to zmyć, jednak mu się nie udało. Wkurzony ściągnął koszulkę odsłaniając piękny kaloryfer. Henry: ..... Muszę zaśpiewać! Lalalala! <3 Kogo ja oszukuję, fałszuję.. :< Zasmucony popędził dalej. Gniazdo ptaków leżało koło brzegu, koło jeziorka z pisklakami, które zaraz miało zalać. Henry: O nie! :< Szybko zabrał gniazdo i położył je na gałęź. Henry: Kochane ptaszki, wrócę po was potem. <3 Idąc sobie i gwiżdżąć zauważył Boris'a tańczącego nago. xD Henry: Czy ja mam ku*wa jakieś omamy? Przetarł oczy. Henry: Dzięki bogu.. Na środku ścieżki była strzałka w prosto. Henry: Jak mam ku*wa iść prosto skoro cały czas idę prosto?! Oberwał nagle kamieniem w twarz z wywieszonką kartką. Wkurzony spojrzał na kartkę a na niej było. Ścieżka którą wybrałeś doprowadzi cię do nieprzyjemnej konfontacji! Skręć w lewo i idż prosto na arenę drugą! Pamiętaj, że to wyścig i liczy się kto pierwszy ten lepszy! Henry: KU*WA JAK BOLI! :< Henry z całych sił skręcił w lewo i poszedł na arenę drugą. Henry: Na razie jest ok... Ścieżka szósta Ścieżka przeznaczona dla kilku osób. '' ''Fiona postanowiła pójść ostatnią ścieżką. Fiona: 'Ostatni będą pierwszymi. <3 Chyba... ''Zaczęła skakać po ścieżce co jakiś czas okrążając drzewa. Po chwili zaczęła wspinać się na drzewo. 'Fiona: '''Gdybym chociaż mogła zobaczyć, czy jestem na dobrej drodze... ''Nagle spadła na ziemię. xD 'Fiona: '''No cóż, najwidoczniej ktoś nie chce, żebym była na górze. ^^ ''Zaczęła iść dalej nucąc sobie coś pod nosem. Kilka minut później zaczęła zbierać kamyki. 'Fiona: '''Będę miała fajną kolekcję pamiątek z Czarnobyla. ^^ ''Nagle natknęła się na różowy kamień w kształcie serca. Od razu go podniosła. 'Fiona: '''Aww, jaki słiiiit. <3 Ten będzie moim ulubionym kamyczkiem. <3 ''Schowała go do kieszeni i w podskokach poszła dalej. Nagle walnęła w drzewo na którym była zawieszona kartka. Wziąła ją i przeczytała. Na tej ścieżce może iść wielu i prowadzi albo do nikąd, albo do nagrody! Idż dalej a spotkasz coś wyjątkowego! 'Fiona: '''Ciekawe co to może być. ''Wzięła jakiś duży patyk i zaczęła biec wymachując nim na wszystkie strony. 'Fiona: '''Jestę rycerzę! ^^ ''Biegła dalej najszybciej jak mogła. 'Fiona: '''Daleeeko jeszcze? :< ''Walnęła prosto w tabliczkę, skręć w prawo. Więc skręciła w prawo. xD 'Fiona: '''Oby tam była meta, nie chcę tego przegrać. :< ''I tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas biegła i biegła i biegła... Jednocześnie nuciła sobie muzykę z Atomówek. xD W końcu coś dostrzegła. Tymczasem Kimberly również wybrała tą ścieżkę. '''Kimberly: No cóż, może znajdę tu coś różowego... Kimberly szła dalej Kimberly: Nudyyyy... Kimberly szła dalej Kimberly: Ehh... Kimberly szła jeszcze dalej, jednak w pewnym momencie przystanęła Kimberly: Wiem! Ten niebieski mi przeszkadza! Nie czuję się swojo... Kimberly zaczęła się kręcić i jej ubranie zmieniło się na różowe xD Kimberly: No i to ja rozumiem ^^ Poszła dalej Kimberly: Zaraz... Co ja tu właściwie robię? Przystanęła i zaczęła się rozglądać Kimberly: Mam pustkę w głowie... jak zawsze... Kimberly stała próbując coś wymyśleć... bez skutku Kimberly: No cóż, muszę się stąd wydostać! Kimberly zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia biegnąc znalazła drogowskaz prowadzący w prawą stronę. Jednak o dziwo nie było widać z oddali obozu, wydawało się jakby był znacznie dalej. '' '''Kimberly': Okej, zmęczyłam się! Kimberly pstryknęła i usiadła na stercie liści Kimberly: Miękko ^^ Okazało się, że pod liśćmi ukryta była kupa, na której usiadła Kimberly Kimberly: Fuj! Kimberly poszła dalej, poślizgnęła się i wpadła do kałuży Kimberly: O nie! Czy coś gorszego może mnie jeszcze spotkać? Brudna i mokra Kimberly wpadła jeszcze w krzak Kimberly: Aaa! Coś tu jest? Kimberly zaczęła się szamotać w krzakach, a gdy się z nich wyplątała, okazało się, że nic tam nie było Kimberly: Uff! Kimberly popatrzyła na siebie, a jej ubranie było podarte (jednak do tego stopnia, że nie była naga) Kimberly: Wyglądam jak jakiś dzikus! Jestem brudna i mokra i jeszcze do tego złamał mi się paznokieć! Wkurzona Kimberly nie poddała się i poszła dalej. Na końcu ścieżki zauważyła napis do mety. Przyśpieszyła, żeby zdążyć dobiec. Arena pierwsza między ścieżką drugą i czwartą Na arenę wbiła Hildegarde która się rozejrzała. Vince: 'Witam pierwszego zawodnika na pierwszej arenie! ''Wystrzeliły serpentyny. 'Vince: '''Otóż jest to wyścig i mozesz komuś zaszkodzić. Możesz wybrać.. czy chcesz wykonać jedno zadanie dając szasnę na wygraną komuś innemu, czy też chcesz wykonać oba i zaprzepaścić komuś innemu szansę. Więc jaka jest twoja decyzja? ''Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Hildzia zaczeła klaskać. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć.. Oba zadanie! <3 Vince: Dobrze więc, komuś będzie przykro gdy trafi w to miejsce. Więc.. Twoje zadanie jest proste. Pierwsze, to z tej sterty ubrań stworzyć prawdziwego, najpotworniejszego mutanta jaki mógł chodzić po tym świecie. Drugie zadanie jest też proste, bo musisz mi opowiedzieć, nie za długą ale straszną historyjkę. Westchnął zawiedziony, Vince: Miało to wyglądać inaczej, ale cóż! Inni ułatwiają zadanie! Więc spokojnie pracuj! Hildegarde wskoczyła w brudną sterte ubrań. Hildegarde: Yaay! To pachnieć jak... Martin! Zanurkowała, po chwili wyłoniła znajdując na dnie sterty dynie. Hildegarde(Pokój Zwierzeń): Hildegarde ma stworzyć najpotworniejszy mutant na ziemia?! Okej! To może być tylko jedna osoba! >:( Wyjeła kilka najbardziej śmierdzących ubrań jakie znalazła i zaczeła dokładnie oglądać Vince'a. Hildegarde: Niski.. Ułozyła z ubrań coś na kształt ciała. Hildegarde: Brzydki.. Wycieła w dyni krzywy uśmieszek. Hildegarde: Łamacz serca Rolandzi! Zamiast nosa wsadziła mu plasterek bekonu. Hildegarde: Ręce? Opcja może byc tylko jedna! Wsadziła w miejsce rąk dwie ogromne, grube kłody. Hildegarde: Żeby mu tak łatwo nie było włosów stawiać na gel! Dwa malutkie patyczki wstawiła jako nogi. Hildegarde: I jeszcze jedno.. Obsikała stwora na sam koniec. Hildegarde: O to być najwstrętniejszy potwór na ziemia! ;_; Tym razem wzieła kartke i zaczeła pracować nad historią. Hildegarde: Gotowe! <3 Przypieła kartke do "nnajwstrętniejszego potwora na ziemii" i przeczytała. Hildegarde: Był sobie pewny domek, głęboko w środku Czarnobylskiego lasu, z dala od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Kiedy elektrownia niespodziewanie wybuchła, mieszkańcy tego domku nie uciekli. Wręcz przeciwnie, zamkneli się w środku gnijąc po pewnym czasie od radioaktywności. Domek został odnaleziony dopiero po długich latach badań nad terenem Czarnobylskim, ale każdy kto tam trafiał podobno nigdy już nie wracał. Krąży legenda, że ktoś nadal tam żyje. Chcesz sie przekonać czy to prawda i udać się razem ze mną? ^^ Vince: 'Cóż.. nie wiem czemu jak mnie oglądałaś to mam wrażenie, że ten potwór jakoś dziwnie przypomina mnie. ''Trochę tak dziwnie patrzył na tego stwora. 'Vince: '''Nie sądziłem, że tak dobrze ten potwór wypadnie! :) No cóż.. historia może nie za bardzo straszna, ale jednak mimo wszystko horror, więc gratulacje! ''Otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące do mety. '''Vince: Możesz biec dalej do mety! Wymęczony upojnymi spotkaniami Stanisława dotarł na arenę. Vince: Witaj! Ujawnił się dość szybko. '' '''Vince': Naprawdę nie chce mi się już tego zadania prowadzić.. no nieważne. Więc jeśli chcesz przejsć wykonasz dwa proste zadanka i może przepuszczę cię na metę. Pierwsze zadanie jest proste! Wskazał na swoją podobiznę. Vince: Pokaż jak bardzo kochasz tę kukłę stworzoną przez Hildegarde! A drugie zadanie.. powiedmy, że również napisz krótką straszną historyjkę. Powodzenia! Staśkowi nie straszne było zadanie a jako że był wiecznie napalonym biseksualistą podszedł do tego z zaangażowaniem. /Uwaga. Poniższe zdania zawierają dużą ilość scen erotycznych i zboczonych wymyślonych na potrzeby zadania. Została otrzymana na to pełna zgoda prowadzącego xD/ Stasiek: 'Cześć Vincusiu II... ''Zaczął macać kukłę. Czuł mocz Hildzi, ale z przyzwyczajenia nie reagował już na niego. xD 'Stasiek: '''Wiesz, że zawsze chciałem poruchać w dupkę twojego sobowtóra, Vinca? ''Stasiek powoli schodził do dolnych partii kukły. 'Stasiek: '''Ale wiesz... tobą też nie pogardzę. :D Rzucił kukłę twarzą do ziemi. '''Stasiek: '''Przygotuj się na ostrą jazdę Staśka! Ale cię będzie dupa boleć! Stasiek zdjął spodnie i majki (koszulki już nie miał po spotkaniu z bykiem) i będąc samych butach i skarpetkach zauważył wydrążoną dziurkę w patykowatym tyle potwora. '''Stasiek: '''Hildzia sie postarała. ^^ ''Zaczął uprawiać seks analny z kukłą. 25 minut później dziurka była juz przesycona spermą Staśka więc odwrócił ją i ściągnął jej spodnie. 'Stasiek: '''Zobaczmy co tu masz... ''Stasiek ujrzał wypełnioną spermą prezerwatywę, która napełniła się podczas seksu analnego. 'Stasiek: '''Hildzia jest genialna! ''Stasiek zaczął upawiać seks oralny z kukłą (a raczej z kondomem). Po kilku minutach zaczął dochodzić (15 raz z rzędu xD) masturbując się. W końcu z penisa wyciekły ostatnie krople spermy które pozostawił na twarzy kukły. 'Stasiek: '''Taki katarek. ^^ ''Ubrał swoje czerwone boskerki. 'Stasiek: '''Za gorąco na jeansy. ''Zamyślił się. 'Stasiek: '''Hm, historyjka.... o wiem! ''Rok 2158. Matt przebudził się. Leżał na podłodze ruin swojego domu. Był sam. Samiutki. Szybko podbiegł do komputera. Tak jak się spodziewał, internet nie działał. Zaczął się Krąg Ósmy Światła Podziemi. Czuł to. Został ostatnią żyjącą istotą na świecie. Był sam, wiedział, że tak będzie. Przeczytał to w książce. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Przeraził się. Kim mógł być tajemniczy ktoś? Nieznacznie otworzył drzwi. Nagle rozległ się głos: YOU ARE THE LAST. IM COMING... Jakaś zjawa weszła do jego domu. Nagle poczuł ukłucie w kręgosłupie. Upadł. Zaczęła lać się krew strumieniami. Zdał sobie sprawę z błędu. To był koniec. To był koniec. Istoty Świata Ósmego przejęły władzę nad ziemią. 'Vince: '''Ahahaha! To będzie internetowy hit miłosny i było w tym tyle pasji! ''Podszedł i dał Stanisławowi buziaka w policzek. '''Vince: Przepięknie pokazujesz miłość! Możesz iść dalej! Otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące do mety. Vince: Powodzenie w grze! Arena druga między ścieżką trzecią i piątą Henry w końcu dotarł zadowolony. Henry: No? Co jest ku*wa? Vince: 'Witaj! ''Wyskoczył wystrzaszając Henrego. '' '''Vince: '''Miałeś szczęście albo nieszczęście wybierając tą drogę i jesteś pierwszy! ''Wystrzeliły serpentyny. '''Vince: Trafiłeś na ścieżkę z utrudnieniem! Zaczął się szyderczo uśmiechać. Vince: '''Jako, że jesteś pierwszy możesz wybrać! Czy chhesz wykonać jedno zadanie, dając szansę rywalowi dojść do mety, czy też wykonasz oba zadania i osoba która będzie musiała tutaj przyjść troszkę się załamnie i straci szansę na nietykalność. Więc jaka twoja decyzja? ^^ '''Henry: Oba zadania! Vince: Dobrze! Więc oba są proste. Pierwsze to powtórka z zadania z jedzeniem. Wykonaj na szybko obrzydliwy przepis. Noa a drugie zadanie to wykonaj coś obrzydliwego, poza jedzeniem tego jedzenia. Spojrzał na jedną z kamer. Vince: 'Chyba nadchodzi inny uczestnik na arenę! Powodzenia z zadaniami i śpiesz się! Może niedługo inny rywal wpadnie i zepsuje plany. ''Pobiegł na drugą arenę, a Henry w spokoju mógł wykonać oba zadania. '''Henry: Ok.. Na początek jedzenie. Leśna niespodzianka Składniki: *suszone liście *spruchniałe gałęzie *pozostałości z gniazda *Zdechły pisklak *Woda z bagna *Oko wiewiórki *Włosy spod pachy *Piach *kupa wróbla *kupa Henry'ego XD *butelka ze szczochami w środku (najlepiej z bagna) Sposób przygotowania: Suszone liście wysuszyć i wbić je na gałęzie. Następnie przygotować miskę. Pozostałości z gniazda rozdzielić na kilka części i położyć je na dnie miski. Zalać wodą z bagna. Potem wsypać piach i zrobić z tego masę błota, zostawiając przy tym gniazdo. Zdechłego pisklaka położyć na środku masy przedtem rozcinając mu wnętrzności i kładąc je wokół ptaszka. Następnie butelkę rozbić nad miską, żeby szczochy wpadły do miski. Posypać butelkę wokół całości. Zasypać to suchym piaskiem, a na to kładąc w lini stojącej suszone gałęzie. Potem wziąć kupę wróbla i zmieszać z kupą Henry'ego. Posypać włosami z pod pachy i na to dać na koniec do dekoracji oko wiewiórki. PS. NIE JEŚĆ! Henry: Pierwsze zadanie skończone, czas na drugie! Henry rozebrał się cały nagi. Tańczył na golasa makarenę aż dostał biegunki i zaczął się spuszczać po całej okolicy. Od tego dostał orgazmu XD Następnie mówiąc: "A na ch*j mi ten kaktus!" zaczął deptać po swoim. XD Szybko się ubrał. Henry: Skończyłem! Vince: Cóż.. jedzonko na pewno jest przepyszne! Skrzywił się na sam widok gulaszu. '' '''Vince: '''Więc to było też wystarczająco dziwne.. i zniesmaczyło mnie. Możesz iść dalej! Do mety! A ktoś kto będzie miał przykrość trafić na arenę zawiedzie się. W nagrodę! Będziesz mógł ze zwycięzcami urządzić wypasione przyjęcie! ''Victoria się pojawiła na arenie. Zadyszany Vince przybiegł na nią. Vince: Uhh.. męczące zadanie. Więc.. twój rywal wziął na siebie oba zadania. Cóż.. trochę szkoda, ale nie mam wyjścia! Normalnie bym powiedział, że niestety wyścig się skończył. Więc.. zamiast kończyć wyścigu wykonasz dwa proste zadanka i będziesz mogła być w bezpiecznej grupie szczęśliwców! Uśmiechnął się wrednie. Vince: 'Pierwsze zadanko to zjedz gulasz Henrego! A drugie zadanie.. hmm.. zrób też coś równie dziwnego co on. ''Rozstawił specjalnie kamerę podłączoną do komputera. '''Vince: '''To będzie genialne! Finałowa ścieżka ''Henry został skierowany w stronę mety, gdzie czekał wypasiony sprzęt muzyczny, bufer oraz wielki parkiet taneczny. Przed tym był rozwieszony napis "Meta". '' '''Henry: Ku*wa wygram to! Henry sprintem pobiegł do mety, przekroczył ją a następnie ściągnął koszulkę i zrobił to co Alejandro ze swoją klatą. :3 Henry: Udało mi się! Dajesz Hildzia! <3 Henry włączył muzykę tańcząc przy tym. Henry: Hihi! <3 Hildegarde właśnie zgliżała się jako druga prosto na linię mety. Hildegarde: Kiełbaska! <3 Przybiegła zadyszana i wyściskała Henry'ego. Hildegarde: Nie zły mieć kaloryfer! Prawie jak deska Martina! <3 Fiona biegnąc ścieżką z oddali zauważyła metę. Okazało się, że to była szcześliwa ścieżka prowadząca do zwycięstwa. '' '''Fiona: '''OMG! Udało mi się! ^^ ''Zaczęła piszczeć z radości tak, że kieliszek stojący obok niej pękł. xD Potem zaczęła tańczyć. Kimberly nie poddając się już była praktycznie u celu. Pozostali bawili się w czasie wielkiem imprezy. '' '''Kimberly': Co to ma znaczyć? Kimberly nagle olśniło Kimberly: Zadanie! No przecież! Ja teraz jestem w trakcie zadania i jestem w TV! Kimberly ponownie olśniło Kimberly: O nie! Jestem w TV! Nie w takim stanie! Kimberly zaczęła piszczeć i ukryła sie za drzewem Kolejną osobą której udało się zajść na imprezę to Stanisław. Był właśnie niedaleko wejścia. Stasiek: 'Taaaaak! Nareszcie! ''Przekroczył linię mety. Z radości ściągnął bokserki i zaczął tańczyć nago z Hildzią. xD Eliminacje Prowadzący na chwilę przerwał huczną imprezę i poprosił zawodników o przybycie. '' '''Vince: '''Witajcie zawodnicy na dzisiejszej eliminacji. Ale czemu tak szybko? No cóż.. to był mimo wszystko wyścig a dwie osoby go nie ukończyły. Jedna była blisko, ale zrezygnowała z dalszego wykonania zadania. ''Spojrzał zawiedziony na Victorię. 'Vince: '''Oraz jedna osoba wogóle go nie zaczęła. ''Spojrzał również zawiedzionym wzrokiem na Rolandę. 'Vince: '''Więc.. jako, że myślałem nad tym sporo i postanowiłem to zrobić. Jako, że zasady były inne to można je zmienić. W końcu jestem prowadzącym co nie? xD ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Vince: '''Jako, że oboje nie skończyliście wyścigu a i tak jest nadkomplet. Wasza dwójka opuści dzisiaj program! I tak w sumie myślałem nad podwójną eliminacją. ''Wszyscy doznali szoku. 'Vince: '''Pozostali otrzymają symbol nietykalności. ''Rzucił wszystkim co ukończyli wyścig figurki. '' '''Vince: '''Przykro mi. ''Psyknąl i Victoria oraz Rolanda zostały związane i przyczepione do woła. '''Vince: Żegnam was! Uderzył woła i rozjuszony zaczął biec w stronę zachodzącego słońca. '''Vince: '''No cóż.. za dużo zawodników, za mało odcinków. Ale w końcu to gra! Kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki